Surprised to See Me?
by Zerogrl99
Summary: The Z fighter are in for a big surprise when someone new comes to earth. Especially Goku an Vegeta.
1. Default Chapter

Surprised to See Me?  
  
  
  
Hey, this my first DBZ fic. Please be kind to me. Let me give you some background info: It's based sometime around the cell saga. Trunks doesn't exist. (sorry trunks fans but it would make a bad conflict for my story). Vegeta was a teenager when he left with Freiza. And Vegeta might get alittle out of character. I hope you like it and please review.  
  
A flash of light zoomed across the sky. "Did you see that?" Gohan yelled to his father, who was staring at the sky.  
"Yeah I did Gohan. Do you feel that? There's a power level that came from that. It's amazingly high."   
Gohan nodded. "What do you think it is dad?"  
"I don't know, but we're going to check it out." Goku too off in the direction of the flash.  
"But dad, don't you think we should wait for the others?"  
"You might be right son, but I think we at least need to take a peek." Goku smiled. Gohan knew he couldn't convince his father otherwise. But he couldn't deny the fact that he too was curious.  
"Ok, dad." He said taking flight, following his father.  
Goku observed a huge crater that what looked like a space pod had made. "Wow! That must have hit hard, huh Gohan?"  
"Yeah dad. That ki is awesome. It's higher than yours."  
Goku looked grimly below. "That's what I'm afraid of. Lets land over there" *pointing to large rocks* "I don't know if this thing is friendly".  
The sound of air pressure being released filled the air. The door to the pod was opening. A figure stepped from the pod. The mouths of both Goku and Gohan dropped. It appeared the figure was very feminine. The woman had wild jet black hair that went down to her hips. She wore a body suit, of blue and yellow and battle armor, which reminded Goku of Vegeta's. She placed her two gloved hands on her curved hips and looked around her surroundings. "Hmm...What a pitiful planet." She turned around to inspect the condition of her pod.  
"Dad look! She has a tail." And he was right. She did have a tail. Goku say it dance around like it had a mind of it own. That could mean only one thing...  
"I'll be damned Gohan, she's a saiyan."  
The woman cocked her head slightly, looking a both saiyans. "What are you cowards? Hiding from a woman. Tisk, tisk, tisk. You should be ashamed Kakarot." Goku stared at her in shock. She knew who he was. But how. "I know your ki signature. I've spent a great deal of time finding you. Too bad about Radditz after all and Bardock too." sadness seemed to creep in her voice. She remained civil. She talked as if she was chatting with an old friend. "I heard our prince is here. Is he well?" The woman sat herself down on a large rock, near her pod. Goku could only nod. "Sit down Kakarot, your annoying me. And your son too. My, my, my your son is just as handsome as you are." Goku hesitantly walked closer to the saiyan woman followed by a blushing Gohan.   
"Who are you?" Goku asked  
"I'm surprised you don't remember...I'm Akira, a saiyan elite." A smirk slowly trailed it's way across her face but then turned into a scowl again. Goku noticed she had an air of great pride about her. It seemed familiar. "Where is Prince Vegeta?" Goku also noticed the eagerness that was in that question and that she seem to lighten up a bit.   
"He's probably training in the gravity room, back at Capsule Corp. I could take you." Gohan responded  
"Very well young one. Take me there now." Gohan took off in the direction of Capsule Corp, followed by the mysterious saiyan Akira, and dumbfounded by all that had happened Goku.  
"I don't believe it. Another Saiyan." Goku thought to himself. A smile crossed his face.  
^Bulma's Place (Capsule Corp.)^  
  
"Are we there?" She asked Gohan as they landed in front of a large building.  
"Sure is. This is Capsule Corp. He's no doubt training in the gravity machine." Gohan replied.  
"Oh Hi Goku, Gohan! Who's your friend?" Bulma came to the door.  
"I'm Akira. A saiyan elite. That is all you need to know earthling. I am here to see the prince. Where is he?" The sayian woman folded her arms.   
Bulma noticed the look on the woman's face was grim. But noticed her tail was a blonde color. Vegeta's, Goku's and Gohan's had been brown. "She reminds me of Vegeta." She thought. "Oh, he's out back training in the gravity machine. If..."   
"Take me to him." Akira interrupted  
"Ok." Bulma lead them up to the gravity machine. She pushed a button. "Vegeta come out here, NOW!" she yelled. A slight smirk crossed Akira's face. "The weak earth woman is brave or very foolish. My bet is on very foolish." she thought.  
The door to the machine opened. "What do you want woman!?! I'm training." Vegeta got in the face of Bulma not even noticing the saiyan woman, who kneeled in respect. Bulma cleared her throat and pointed to Akira. Vegeta glanced down, turning back to Bulma. Then wide eyed, looked back down at the kneeling creature. "Who are you?" he snapped.  
"You don't remember me do you?" *standing up* She walked over to him, uncurled her tail from her waist and brushed it under his chin. "Power comes to those who take it." She spoke softly in the saiyan's native tongue. Which to everyone else sounded like a bunch of purrs and growls.  
Vegeta's eyes grew even wider. "That's my quote...Could it be? Only one other person would know that." he thought "Akira? It that you?"  
  



	2. Vegeta's Revelation

"You do remember." She only smirked.  
"But..I..you...here...Ahhh!!" Vegeta yelled in frustration. Only Akira could aggravate him so.  
"Yes, it's me. I'm alive, was sent away. Lived on several planets for years...yada, yada, yada." She in her sarcastic tone, quieted him down.  
"Wait a minute!" Bulma spoke up. "What's going on here?!?"  
"It is none of you concern woman." Vegeta snapped.  
"My Prince, that is no way to treat your hostess." Akira mockingly spoke. A smile crawled across lips.  
"Right." He mumbled an apology. "We were part of the same court on Vegeta-sei. She was the daughter of a noble family. She was my sparring partner." He explained without looking in the eyes of Bulma, Goku or Gohan. Bulma knew that the stuck up saiyan was hiding something.  
"Anything else Vegeta?" She asked  
"No." He stated "May we go somewhere more private to discuss somethings?"  
"My prince, I would prefer to stay here. I know what you are going to ask me. It would please me if Goku and Gohan remained, the woman may stay. I care not either way."  
"Very well." He straighten himself. "What is your business on Earth?"  
"If you had been a nomad for years living on one planet after the other with no one like you, no family, wouldn't you want to find your brother and your betrothed?" Vegeta's eyes glared at Akira. She was going to tell the others.   
"Betrothed? What that?" Goku asked.  
"I was arranged to be someone's mate when I reached a certain age." Akira spoke softly barely audible for Bulma's ears to hear, but all the saiyans heard every word. "I've found him and my brother." She held her head low. As if those words brought shame to her.  
"Brother? Betrothed? Which one is which?!?" Bulma yelled  
"Goku is my brother and my betrothed is..." She paused taking in a quick breath. It had been years since she spoke of Vegeta as her betrothed.  
"Me, I am." Vegeta spoke up.   
Akira looked at Vegeta then was nearly tackled by Goku's hug. "I have a sister!! This is great!" Goku yelled at he spun the struggling woman around in a circle.  
"Put me down Goku. Do not make me destroy my only brother." He scream filled Goku's ears. Slowly he put her down. She smiles to him slightly. It was a genuine smile. Goku smiled back.   
"So...your my aunt huh?" Gohan asked sheepishly rubbing a hand through his hair.  
Akira walks to Gohan and bends down. "Yes, I guess I am."  
"It's too bad really." he blushed. "Now I feel kinda silly, think my aunt is hot." Goku burst out laughing followed by the other except Vegeta. Akira chuckled.   
"It's ok." Akira smiled, patting him on the head she stood up and faced Vegeta again. "Where does that leave us?"  
"I don't know. I thought you were dead. With Bardock."   
"No, I was going to go with father. I was afraid I would see you. That we would be forced to fight. But father sent me to another planet and told me not to leave. Since the day you joined Freiza, I feared I would have to kill you. I have made a mistake coming here. I'm leaving." She turned and began to step out of the door.  
"Wait Akira!" Goku ran after her. Followed by Gohan. "You can't leave. You have to meet ChiChi and the others. Please." He begged with almost a puppy dog face.  
"Yeah, please. I've never had an aunt before. We could spar?" Gohan's eyes also implored Akira.  
Her eyes moved from Goku and Gohan to Vegeta. He stood there, just staring. It wasn't a cold stare, like it had been before. This time it was warm and in a way he was pleading to her. "I will stay only for a few days. Then I will leave."  
"YAHOO!!!" Goku laughed and grabbed Akira for the second bear-hug spinning her.   
"GOKU DOWN NOW!!" He set her down still laughing and still excited. "This is great! You can stay with us and ..."  
"But dad where is she gona sleep. We don't have room at our house." His son's interruption was right. There wasn't any room for Akira in Goku's small house.  
"I ..could let...her ...stay here...maybe?" Bulma said hesitantly. This woman intimidated her in a way she couldn't put her finger on.  
"That's a great idea Bulma!! Thanks." Goku cheerfully hugged Bulma. "But first I want her to meet ChiChi."  
"I thank you for your hospitality, but it will be unnecessary." Akira spoke sternly. "I don't think my presence is that welcome." Acknowledging Vegeta's rigid gaze.  
"Of course not. " Bulma said cheerfully. "Veggie-head just isn't used to having a woman around, who can kick his ass." She laughed.  
"Shut your mouth. You worthless baka!" He yelled at Bulma. "I'd like to see her try." A smile stretched across his face.  
"OH, you be quite you big monkey!!" Bulma yelled back at Vegeta. "Don't mind him. You are staying at my house. There is plenty of room."  
"Come on Akira." Goku tugged at his sisters hand. "I want ChiChi to meet my sister. Hey, sister.. I like saying that. I have a sister. Hahahaha." Goku laughed, jumping up and down.  
"I will agree to go if you let my hand go and stop jumping around."  
"Oh, sorry." He let her hand go. "Come on." He took off to his house.  
"Hurry up Akira." Gohan called out as he flew after his father.  
"Be sure to come back when your done at Goku's, your room will be ready then."  
"Thanks." Akira extended her hand to Bulma, who gladly excepted it. Akira took flight. She glanced behind her, to see Vegeta staring up at her. His stern glaze softened some. She smirked and flew faster to catch her brother and nephew.  
  
  



End file.
